


Penumbra

by Qyrhan



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Arguements, Confrontations, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Lots of Angst, Multiple chapters, No Smut, No under-age crap iN MY FICS, POV Third Person Omniscient, Pokemon Battles, Reader is a Pokemon Trainer, Reader is not a Commander, Somewhat canon divergent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23746693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qyrhan/pseuds/Qyrhan
Summary: As surely as the stars light the sky, so does her presence light Saturn's way.Losing her would be the end for him, for he loved her so much he would give his very life for her.She doesn't even know his feelings for her.She is the enemy, she is a foe that should be wiped out immediately; and yet, Sergeant Commander Saturn would do anything for this woman, just to make her smile..
Relationships: Saturn (Pokemon)/Reader
Kudos: 6





	Penumbra

**Author's Note:**

> Non-Canon Rankings Given To The Commanders:
> 
> Cyrus: "Lead Commander"  
> Saturn: "Sergeant Commander"  
> Jupiter: "Major Commander"  
> Mars: "Lieutenant Commander"  
> Charon: "Head Scientist"  
> (Please do not mistake them for canon ranks.)

_For the good of all Pokémon and Mankind_.

This was what Team Galactic stood for, to make the perfect universe where there wasn't strife, war, or pain. 

Everything was going swimmingly for Galactic; that is, before a rouge trainer began to meddle in affairs they could never understand. Sergeant commander Saturn was determined to wipe the girl from the face of the very Earth if he had to in order to further Cyrus' plans. 

This was no easy task, however, and it would soon be evident to Saturn that he would _never_ get this woman out of his way. No, not when he had fallen head-over-heels for her!

* * *

The beginning of his downfall all started when he met her in the entrance to Mt. Coronet. The atmosphere of the caverns were cold, and foreboding, a sign that anyone who entered should turn back that very instance.

Saturn gazed upon the trainer which stood in front of him. She bundled to the brim in a fuzzy, Pecha berry colored coat, denim jeans, a large scarf, and matching hat. All of which amplified her cuteness, much to Saturn's disgust.

It wasn't her appearance which made him fall for her, no, it was her demeanor towards him which sent him over the edge of love.

"Good morning!" (y/n) cheerfully called as she and her Turtwig bounded into the mountain's endless caverns. Saturn whirled, his indigo hair swaying slightly in the frigid breeze blowing in from the forest outside. This girl didn't seem to understand who he was or what organization he was from, even with the Galactic emblem right in the center of his uniform.

"Good morning to you as well, miss..?" Saturn questioned for her name as he made a slight bow to her. 

"(Y/n)," she began, "(Y/n) (l/n)." _She is too cheerful_ , thought Saturn as he muttered another greeting to her. Saturn observed this woman's actions cautiously. She seemed to be in her mid twenties, yet her Turtwig looked freshly hatched. Perhaps she was a breeder? _No_ , he shook his head softly _She isn't wearing the right clothes to be a breeder_. 

"(Y/n)," Pondered Saturn, "if I may ask, what Region are you from?" He eyed her suspiciously, as if she would get defensive at any moment. To his utter surprise, she kindly responded to his inquiry.

"I'm from Unova, originally, I came to Sinnoh when I was five," (y/n) commented with a small smile on her round face, "how'd you know I wasn't from Sinnoh?" She narrowed her eyes playfully, a sly smirk sliding onto her lips.

Saturn scoffed at this folly show of playfulness, the disgust returning to his ocean blue eyes. "Your Turtwig, it's as though it just hatched yesterday. All children receive their starter at the age of ten. You? Well, you seem as if you are at least twenty five."

The woman scratched behind her neck, her (h/c) hair flopping out of her hat as she did so. "Yeah, you're close enough. I'm actually twenty four, though." Her smile would almost certainly bring blush to Saturn's cheeks if she continued doing so every time she spoke. "So, what's your name then?" (Y/n) pondered softly as she bent over and gently picked her partner Pokémon from the ground. 

After a quiet moment, he finally spoke. "Saturn," he answered softly as he averted his eyes from hers, "my name is Saturn."

"Saturn-" she muttered, trying out his name- "it's a little strange, but I like it!" 

Her saying such a thing made his heart flutter, a bright red burning his ears and cheeks as he swiftly turned away from her. Something inside him was _screaming_ at him to stay with her until she safely made it out of Mt. Coronet, but he was afraid. He was afraid of becoming too attached to this woman, and he was afraid of the consequences of befriending someone he knew would interfere with Cyrus' plans.

"Ahem- well, Ms. (Y/n), you have a wonderful name. I do apologize but I am going to have to cut our conversation short." Saturn turned back to her, and took her hand in his after retrieving something from his pocket. 

"I do know that we will see each other again," he whispered softly before letting her hand go and leaving her side, "until we meet again, (Y/n) (L/n)." 

_"Until We Meet_ _Again."_ Those words would be ingrained into her mind until she reached Veilstone City, and the object? A small, smooth Heartscale...


End file.
